The Angelic Killer
by xXKuchisaki HarukaXx
Summary: What if Lucy is a very scary killer. When she killed people she always use her creepy smile that she have. One day she was about to killed a man named Natsu Dragneel. What will happen to him? Is she killed him? Sorry for miss spelling. English is not my first language. Rated HARD T for killing stuff and language. R&R Please. Warning: OOC(for the sake of story), Typo(s), Cruel stuff


Summary : What if Lucy is a very scary killer. When she killed people she always use her creepy smile that she have. One day she was about to killed a man named Natsu Dragneel. What will happen to him? Is she killed him? Sorry for miss spelling. English is not my first language.

Chapter 1 : The Creepy Killer

Lucy's POV

"Hmm.. Where is the girl that i should killed tonight?" I said impatiently. I was waiting for 2 hours and the girl is not here yet. I'm start calling my partner, Mirajane.

"Hello? Mira? Where are you? I've been waiting for 2 hours, but you still not here! What happen to you?!" i said impatiently to Mira

"_I'm sorry Lucy.. I'm on the way okay.. I'll be there in 10 minutes.. Bye Lucy."_

"Hey Mira wait!"

"_Beep..beep..beep.."_

"I hate you Mira! Ughh! Where is that girl? I want to finish it quickly so i can go meet Sting and go out with him." I said to myself impatiently...

Normal POV

10 minutes later...

"Hello Lucy.. Sorry i'm late.." said Mira to Lucy who was waiting..

"Yeah.. So, Where is the girl? Who is she?"

"Her name is Wendy Marvell. She was the youngest child of The Dragneel Family."

"Okay.. So, What is our mission tonight?"

"We have to kill her and make her parents die slowly because of terror that we give them."

"Hmm.. Interesting.."

"If i'm correct she'll come this way soon.."

"Okay... Let's be prepared."

After that, Lucy take out her sharp scrissor that she usually used to kill people. Mira was taking out her chopping knife and walk down to the street with Lucy. Their outfit was a gothic style outfit. It look familiar but different. Lucy was wearing black gothic mini dress with a black gothic hat on her head. Mira was wearing black gothic medium dress with a black gothic ribbon on her head. They wearing a black stocking and black fancy shoes. After a while, a girl with a blue hair with a good looking was walking towards them. And then..

"KYAAA!" Wendy yelled in fear because Mira and Lucy pulled her into an alley.. Lucy began to show her creppy and scary smile. Her eyes widened and she gave the scared girl her creepy smile..

"Wendy Marvell...Right...?" said Lucy cutely but creepy and scary...

"Y-y-yes.. W-w-what d-do y-y-you w-w-want?" ask Wendy trembling

"We have some business with you.." Said Mira with a scary smile..

"W-w-what business..?"

"Nothing much..." they said as they pulled their 'weapons' out.

"HAH! WHAT DO YOU WANT?!" Wendy said

"Oh.. We want to kill you.." said Lucy as she made her eyes more widened.

"P-p-please.. D-d-don't k-k-k-kill m-m-me.. I-i'm s-s-stil 15.. P-p-please.. KYAAAAAAAA!" said Wendy as she scream.. Mira cut her skin with her knife.. They were so cruel.. Mira was chopping her fingers while Lucy cutting her skin with her scrissor.. What happened to Wendy? She's still alive. She feel the pain.. She could feel that her fingers were cut. She could feel that her skin was cut. After Lucy cutting her skin and Mira chopping her fingers, they moved to her body.. They pierced her body... AND SHE'S STILL ALIVE FOR FUCKING GOOD! She scream, cried, until her body was so... wrecked... They were done with her.. They still have their creepy smile. They left Wendy on that street and go to their headquater to report that they already finished their mission... But.. they left a note beside Wendy's wrecked body. They wrote it with her blood..

-After their mission..-

After she finished her mission, Lucy went to her apartment, wash her body and called someone..

"_Hello? Lucy? How are you? Want to go out?"_

"Hi Sting.. I'm fine.. Yes i want.. "

"_Okay i'll pick you up in 30 minutes 'kay? Bye Lucy.. Love you.."_

"I love you too Sting..." she ended her call and prepared. 30 minutes later Sting came to Lucy's apartment and they going out that night...

-The next morning.. Dragneel Mansion.. Normal POV-

"Natsu.. Where's your sister?" ask Igneel to his son, Natsu Dragneel.

"I don't know.. I saw her last time was yesterday night.. But today.. I didn't see her since morning." Reply Natsu a little bit worried about his sister. In other side, Ignees was soooo worried. He was about to calling the police. But Natsu stop him and said "I'll search Wendy.. So, don't call police until i comeback 'kay?" "But Na-" "Don't worry dad.. I'll be searching for 3 hours and comeback here. If in 3 hours i'm still not coming back, call the police." He finished his sentence and pick his car key. He ride his black ferrari and called his friend.

"_Hi Natsu.. What's up?" _

"Hey Jellal.. I need your help"

"_What happen?"_

"Wendy.. She's missing. Can you help me searching?"

"_Sure.. Anything for my bestfriend.. I'll tell everybody 'bout this."_

"Okay. Meet me at the park in 15 minutes."

"_Roger.."_

-Magnolia Park-

"So, everybody is here right?" ask Natsu

"Yes.. I'll search around this park Okay?" ask Gray "Okay. I'll search West Magnolia with Erza." Said Jellal "Juvia will search North Magnolia by herself" said Juvia "I'll search around Center Magnolia. Call me if you see Wendy. Come back here in 2 hours okay?" said Natsu. They all nodded and went to their decition.

-1 hour 30 minutes later-

'Wendy.. Where are you?' ask Natsu in his mind. He was riding his car until... ***WE WILL BLOW AWAY MUKAI KAZE NI TA JIBUN KA I...*** "Hello? Gray? Did you find Wendy?! Where is she?!" ask Natsu impatiently _"Yeah.. I did..." _Gray reply with a sad tone but Natsu didn't realise it because he is so happy he could find his younger sister "Is she okay? Can i talk to her?" _"..."_ Gray didn't answer. He keep silent and Natsu think that something happen "Gray.. What happen?"_ "Natsu... Meet me behind the park in 10 minutes. I already call the others. See ya.." _"Wait Gray! What happ-" _"Beep.. Beep.. Beep.." _"Fuck!" in full speed Natsu went to the park and ran to meet Gray and the others.

"Where is Wendy?!" ask Natsu. He was confused. _Why everybody looks sad?_ Jellal was hugging Erza who was crying.. Gray was holding Juvia who was fainted a few minutes ago.. He can see Gray's tear at the corner of his eyes. Jellal, he has a title between their group. It is 'The Prince Who Never Cry'. But today, his title was gone a few minutes ago. He drop a single tear because of this. Natsu turn back and find police filling an alley in front them. He walk through the police and find his sister body. Blood is everywhere mostly his sister body. All wrecked. He can see her fingers is everywhere. But something caugh his eyes. And that is a folded paper under his sister arm. He took it and opened it. He realise that the message was wrote with blood. He read it and shocked. He froze and tear started to run down his face. His friends walked to him and comfort him. He gave the message to Jellal. Jellal looked to Erza and read it together with Gray and Juvia. Their eyes widened. They felt angry, sad, confused all mixed together. Natsu clench his fist. He can't believe all the things. He regret everything.. He really want to reverse the time but he can't. The police took Wendy's body and went to The Dragneel Mansion. He ripped the message that he found. The message is...

_**Dear Natsu Dragneel-kun..**_

_**We think that you'll find this message before the police..**_

_**Do you like what you see? How did you feel? To see your beloved little sister die in this way? **_

_**Don't forget this day okay? I know you will never forget it..**_

_**We will haunt you and your family 'till no more 'The DRAGNEEL Family'**_

_**We love you...DRAGNEEL...**_

_**Jaa Ne... Kiyotsukete...**_

_**-The Angelic Killer-**_


End file.
